A Day for History to Remember
by steelegirl19
Summary: A special one-shot for my other story 'The Purple Pearl.' Set between chapters 11 and 12 we see the coronation of an average 21st century girl. Christine and Henry both deal with their anticipation for this big day. The day that England gets a new Queen. The day may seem grand to England but for the girl that comes from 300 years in the future, it's a VERY big deal.


**It's late but inspiration has moved me to write this one shot of my OC's coronation.**

**If you haven't read my original story 'The Purple Pearl' go check it out.**

**This one-shot is set between chapters 23 and 24.**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

Today was one of great importance to this realm.

Today a new queen would be officially crowned at Westminster.

He spared no expense in making this a grander affair than the last one for...

'No' thought the King. 'She shall not come to mind on this happy day.' The only one he wished to focus his attentions on was Christine. This was her day. Her day to become Queen of England.

The celebrations afterward were all prepared at Whitehall palace. It was the procession that made him nervous. Not so long ago he had been told the greatest news he could ever hope for. His Queen was with child. And while he normally would wait till the child was born to officially crown her, he didn't want to take any chances that someone might question his child's claim to the throne.

And with the last coronation having an attempted assassination in the parade, he was nervous what this one would bring and if Christine and their son were safe or not.

It angered him that he couldn't have a celebration of coronation without fear of an attempt on his wife's life. To him Christine was too good for anyone to hate her. She was destined to be queen and she would be a great one to be remembered for all eternity.

* * *

When the time came for the procession, Christine was shaking with excitement. True it was already too much that she, a 21st century woman, was married to King Henry VIII. But now she was to be offically crowned Queen of England.

'What will the history books make of me.' She thought. She could just picture herself being taught to her old class at the university where she had been. She could just picture Mr. Williams standing in front of twenty students lecturing of the queens of Henry the VIII. Now she was going to be one of the wives that would be talked about for ages. But the reminder that she was now one of the 'wives' made her think about how her story would end.

'Will I die giving birth to my baby, like Jane Seymour should have?' 'Will I be betrayed and beheaded, like Anne Boleyn or Katherine Howard?' 'Or will Henry divorce me, like Katherine of Aragon or Anne of Cleves?' The questions throttled through her mind. They did so on a daily basis. Since she had been a tool to change the course of history she didn't know how everything would turn out.

Everyday when she would question the why did this happen to her or how she would survive here, she would remember Henry. As crazy as it was she loved him for all that he was. She could explain how it happened. It may have started with flattery from his attentions towards her, but it grew to admiration for how capable he was of love and compassion. Now they were starting a family together. Yes he did have two daughters already but this child growing in her was her's and Henry's. And now today he was making her queen, a ruler to stand by him over the realm that he ruled over. It was too much to take it all in at once.

Her ladies had dressed her in a Purple gown with gold lining and diamond jeweled bodice. In all truth she felt that the dress was a bit much but Henry was adamant that this coronation would be the grandest that England had ever seen.

She had learned form her ladies that the last coronation was for Anne Boleyn. While it was grand not many people showed for the procession that sounded like a grand parade.

Henry had told her that she would be riding in a carriage made of the finest gold and silver that would take her to the city where she will be crowned at Westminster Abbey. 'Mmph sounds a lot like Queen Elizabeth I coronation from the 1960's.' But it was better than what he had originally planned. He told her of a golden boat that she would ride in to the city. She had immediately shot down the idea at it's ridiculous cost to the royal treasury. That had gone back and forth arguing but he finally submitted on with the exception that she ride in a gold carriage.

She sighed at the memory as she was escorted outside the palace to the carriage. She knew she was riding alone and Henry was already there at Westminster waiting for her arrival.

As the carriage drove through the streets crowds began to gather and cheer for their new queen.

"God bless you your majesty!"

"God save the Queen!"

"Long live Queen Christine!"

There cheers brought joy to her heart that she was compelled to extend her hand out the window and wave to the commonwealth.

Her gesture made the crowd cheer even louder.

It wasn't long till they reached Westminster abbey and by then the whole city was said to be gather as close as they could to get a glimpse of their new queen. Many of the people had heard she was a beauty. But no rumor did her justice. Her gown was so grand that she made Anne Boleyn's coronation gown seem plain. He hair was in wavy curls only pinned back to stay out of her face. And around her neck hung a simple strand of dark pearls. From afar they looked like black pearls, but what they didn't know was that they were purple pearls that she had received from her mother that has been long gone.

As Christine entered the famous church she reached to her pearls and clutched it tight to her chest praying for her nerves to be settled as she began to walk down the isle to be crowned.

When she reached the end she sat in the throne centered in the front of the church, as instructed by the Archbishop of Canterbury. As the Archbishop went on with the proceedings she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to her left where her husband sat in a throne of his own.

When Henry met her eyes she gave a weak smile, silently asking for encouragement to get through this.

The fact that Henry could see that his wife was nervous gave him joy. For Katherine or Anne they both acted as if they deserved the crown of England. But with Christine she was unsure of her ability to be queen. She wasn't with him for his power or wealth, but she was with him because she loved him. And he nodded his head to tell her she was doing fine. She was everything that England could ask for in a queen. She was kind, generous, humble, and she more for the people than she did herself. She was his true and loyal wife and he would protect her and care for her for the rest of their lives.

When Thomas Cranmer went to put the town on her head he hesitated, looking to the king for approval. Since last time the king saw fit to crown Anne Boleyn himself. When he saw no indication that the king was going to intervene this time eh went on with the coronation.

"I crown thee Christine Tudor nee' Kingston, Queen of England. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" His voice rang through the halls of Westminster. And the nobles in the church began to chant as well.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Henry stood as the church was filled with the voices of the people, and stood before his queen and bid her rise. She rose with a crown on her head and a septre and a Sovereign's Orb in her hands. she looked up to meets his eyes and he smiled down at her.

"You did well, my queen." He said. She nodded as he they both stood side by side and began to walk back up the isle as the crowd continued to shout and praise their new queen.

* * *

Christine's POV:

* * *

Who knows what they will say about this day in the future? All in all I don't care what Mr. Williams or any history teacher will say about me. Today is one to remember for the history books.

* * *

**So a short one-shot for you all that love the Purple Pearl. Again if you haven't checked it out yet please do so and put it on your favorite and follow list.**

**All my love to guys!**

**-Steelegirl19**


End file.
